pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Zimmer (poet)
'Paul J. Zimmer ' (born September 18, 1934) is an American poet and editor.Biographical-Historical note, Paul J. Zimmer papers, University of Rochester. Web, May 3, 2015. Life Zimmer was born in Canton Ohio.Paul Zimmer b. 1934, Poetry Foundation. Web, Jan. 13, 2013. He failed college and worked in a steel mill. From 1954 to 1955 Zimmer served in the U.S. Army as a journalist. After being discharged, he attended Kent State University on the GI Bill. The Ribs of Death, his first book, was published in 1967. In 1967, he was hired as associate director of the University of Pittsburgh Press, where he helped found the Pitt Poetry Series. He later served as director of the University of Georgia Press and then the University of Iowa Press, which he ran until his retirement in 1994. Writing Melinda Wilson, Cold Front: "It is not often that a 'new and selected' documents the progressions, departures, and returns of a writer’s consciousness as lucidly and profoundly as Paul Zimmer’s Crossing to Sunlight Revisited (the long-awaited sequel to 1996’s Crossing to Sunlight: Selected Poems). Zimmer’s newer poems are at the start of the book; they chronicle his ascension into, what seems to be, comfortable old age. Note that 'old' is not my word here; in fact, in his preface, Zimmer informs us that he is 'no longer an aging poet or an older poet.' He says, 'I am an old poet.'"[http://reviews.coldfrontmag.com/2007/04/crossing_to_sun.html "Crossing to Sunlight Revisited: New and Selected Poems by Paul Zimmer", Cold Front Melinda Wilson, April 20, 2007 ] Recognition * Open Book Award from the American Society of Journalists and Authors * American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters * 1998 National Poetry Series, for The Great Bird of Love * Distinguished Alumni Award from the College of Arts and Sciences at Kent State University in 2004. * 2 National Endowment for the Arts fellowships * Helen Bullis Memorial Award * 6 Pushcart Prizes * An Ohioana Award in 2005 Publications Poetry *''A Seed on the Wind: Poems''. San Francisco: privately published, 1960. * The Ribs of Death. New York: October House, 1967. * The Republic of Many Voices. New York: October House, 1969. * A Seed Poem. Pittsburgh, PA: Three Rivers Press, C.M.U., 1975. *''The Zimmer Poems''. Washington, DC: Dryad Press, 1976. ISBN 978-0-931848-16-2 *''With Wanda: Town and country poems''. Washington, DC: Dryad Press, 1980. ISBN 978-0-931848-32-2 *''The Ancient Wars''. Pittsburgh, PA: Slow Loris Press, 1981. * Family Reunion: Selected and new poems. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1983. *''Earthbound Zimmer''. Milton, MA: Chowder Chapbooks, 1983. *''The American Zimmer''. Athens, GA: Press of the Nightowl, 1984. * The Great Bird of Love. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1989. *''Big Blue Train''. Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1993. ISBN 978-1-55728-297-2 *''Crossing to Sunlight: Selected poems''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1996. ISBN 978-0-8203-1829-5 *''Crossing to Sunlight Revisited: New and selected poems''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-8203-2944-4 *''The Importance of Being Zimmer: Poems''. Arlington, VA: Settlement House, 2010. Novel *''The Mysteries of Soldiers Grove''. Non-fiction *''Trains in the Distance''. Kent, OH: Kent State University Press, 2004. ISBN 978-0-87338-796-5 *''After the Fire: A writer finds his place''. Minneapolis, MN: University of Minnesota Press, 2002. ISBN 978-0-8166-4019-5 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Paul Zimmer, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 3, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Paul Zimmer papers, 1959-1997 at Kent State University. *Paul J. Zimmer papers at the University of Rochester Notes External links ;Poems *Paul Zimmer at PoemHunter (5 poems) *Paul Zimmer (b. 1934) at the Poetry Foundation ;About * *[http://www.killernashvillemagazine.com/the-mysteries-of-soldiers-grove-by-paul-zimmer/ review of The Mysteries of Soldiers Grove] at Killer Nashville Magazine {[[Category:1934 births] Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:People from Canton, Ohio Category:Kent State University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets